


Spiders and Jealousy

by Josukeswhore



Series: The boys are freaky (smut) [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Masturbation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Illumi Zoldyck, Doggy Style, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josukeswhore/pseuds/Josukeswhore
Summary: Illumi feels jealous of Hisoka's obsession with Chrollo. Hisoka notices this and reminds him that it isn't like that.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: The boys are freaky (smut) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 360





	Spiders and Jealousy

Illumi stared at the photos in his hand. The same pale man with the slick back hair and dull eyes was on every photo. 

Now, Illumi knew Hisoka only stalked Chrollo because he wanted to kill him, but once in a while he can't help but think that Hisoka took a liking of him. He had always thought about this possibility but he never bothered Hisoka about it. 

They weren't dating after all. 

Illumi was just a mere 'friend' as one would call it. Despite nagging at his brother saying assassins don't need friends. 

However, there was this...one incident that happened a few months ago that Illumi liked to pretend it didn't happen. It was a sheer act of stupidity that Illumi had regretted. 

He didn't even know how Hisoka ended getting his hands on him, but it happened. God, it was humiliating to remember that day. He was embarrassed that Hisoka got to see him like that.

Long story short, Illumi had his virginity taken by Hisoka. Now he has to live every day seeing the same face that had him naked on the bed. 

Hisoka talked about it from time to time, and he tried seducing Illumi but the pale man would freak out, not being able to form a sentence when Hisoka touched him. 

It was mortifying, to say the least. That such a man has an impact on Illumi who had been portrayed as someone who shows little to no emotion.

Hisoka was just as surprised that Illumi's face could turn the slightest of red. It just encouraged him even more. 

Illumi groaned as he thought about it. 

"Food's ready." Hisoka stood at the doorway with his stupid cooking apron on. He tilted his head as he saw the photos of Chrollo in Illumi's hand. "Why are you-" 

"What did you make?" Illumi stood up, slamming the photos on the nightstand. 

"Spaghetti." Hisoka put a hand on his waist. "You like the photos of the spider?" 

"If anything I don't want them in here." He walked past him. 

"Eh? Why?" Hisoka furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I don't see how they help with your objective of killing him." Illumi sat at the dinner table. 

"He's just cute to look at~!" He giggled. 

Illumi looked away. Hisoka noticed the mood change, even if Illumi was showing no emotion. 

"That was a joke, don't tell me you're going to ignore me all dinner like last time." He frowned. 

"You were naked the last time we ate dinner. Please tell me you're wearing boxers under that." The ravenette rested his arms on the table.

"Well..." Hisoka fluttered his eyelashes. Illumi looked at him then back at his food. "I'm kidding! I am wearing boxers."

Illumi ignored him, spinning his fork in the plate of spaghetti. Hisoka sat across from him. "Why were you looking at the photos of Chrollo?" He inquired. 

Illumi dismissed the question by taking a sip from the cup of wine. 

The red-haired man narrowed his eyes. "So you are ignoring me. What did I do wrong? Is it about Chrollo?" 

"I don't want to speak about him at the table." Illumi didn't look directly at Hisoka. 

"Oh..." Hisoka blinked. His frown turned into a slight chuckle. Now, he was laughing audibly. "I see. You're jealous of Chrollo?" 

"What?" Illumi had his mouth slightly opened. 

"I mean, you're jealous that Chrollo is getting all my focus?" He smiled knowingly. 

"It isn't like that-" 

"I'm well aware, Illumi. God, it hurts that you think I'm that oblivious to this kind of thing." Hisoka huffed. 

"What are you trying to say?" The confused man stared blankly at him. 

"You don't even know yourself? I supposed so since you aren't very experienced." He stood up. "You hate the fact that I spend most of my time tracking down Chrollo, and not spending it with you, is that correct?" 

Illumi grabbed his wine glass. "That's right." He admitted. 

"It's good that I have someone as straightforward as you for a partner." Hisoka sneered. 

Illumi gasped as his friend grabbed his wrist, kissing him. He tried pulling back, but Hisoka wouldn't let that happen. They would break the kiss for a second to catch their breaths. 

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._ Illumi shuddered in his seat, accidentally moaning as Hisoka slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

The magician took this as an invitation. His slender fingers slid up Illumi's shirt. 

_Stop!_ Illumi dropped the wine onto himself. They stopped kissing, Illumi's face turning into a light pink. 

"I...I'm sorry I have to clean myself up..." He got up, pushing past him and going into his room. Illumi gripped onto his shirt, wishing his heart would stop beating so fast. 

He took off his shirt, panting. His knees went inward, trembling. Illumi wasn't scared. Neither was he disgusted. He felt aroused. 

He fell onto his knees, pressing his palm to his crotch and whimpering. He hadn't been horny ever since that night with Hisoka, and he hated and loved the feeling of it. 

He yearned to be touched, dragging his fingers up and down his clothed hardening cock. How was he supposed to do this? Illumi never jerked off before, he was inexperienced when it came to sexual things. 

Illumi stood up, crawling onto the bed and curling up in a ball. _Go away, go away._ He closed his eyes. Yet the same sensation still lingered in his crotch. 

He sat up, staring at the tent in his pants. "It got harder..." Illumi placed a finger on his lips. "I guess I could try." He undid his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. 

He stared at his cock. How could it get so hard in such a short amount of time? Even when he was barely touched? 

Illumi spread the pre-cum pooling around his tip. He flinched, rubbing the slit. " _Mmh!_ " He bit his lip. 

_Just like Hisoka did that night..._ Illumi reminded himself. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking softly. " _Ah-_ " 

"Go faster~" Hisoka grinned. 

Illumi flushed, covering himself. Hisoka crawled onto the bed. 

"Don't stop, you were so cute." He purred. "Or do you need assistance from me?"

"N-No I don't-" Illumi quivered as Hisoka wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Do you want me to make you feel good like when we had sex?" He licked his lips. "Maybe...even better?" 

Illumi didn't know how to respond. Without thinking, he nodded. 

"Good. Lay down and relax for me." Hisoka pressed Illumi's torso down. "It won't feel good if you aren't relaxed." He whispered. 

Illumi blushed slightly, taking deep breaths to calm his quickening heartbeat.

"Let's get rid of these..." Hisoka fully removed Illumi's pants and boxers. "You seem a little tense. I'll calm you." He pulled himself up, meeting face to face with the long-haired man. 

He caressed his cheek, placing kisses on his face and lips. Hisoka kissed his neck, his snake-like tongue dragging around his jawline. His hands were tracing Illumi's body. 

Illumi let his body relax, not noticing Hisoka had a bottle of lube in his hand. He inhaled sharply as he felt a cold finger enter inside him. 

"You're lucky I made these two fingernails short." He giggled.

"W-Wait Hisoka...!" He bit his finger. 

"Shh, I'll make you feel better." Hisoka used his free hand to grab Illumi's cock. He licked the man's cock, thrusting his finger in. 

Illumi covered his face, his bottom lip between his teeth. " _Ah!_ " He managed to let out a high pitched moan as Hisoka took his cock into his mouth. "N-No! Don't do that...!" Illumi squirmed. Hisoka added another finger. 

"You take my fingers in well, you're still extremely tight, however." Hisoka snickered, going down on him once again. 

"D...Don't say those things...they're lewd." Illumi murmured. " _Hah, Mh-_ " He ruffled the sheets as he moved around. 

Hisoka dragged his tongue against the veins, thrusting his fingers in faster, making Illumi grip his hair. 

"Fuck Hisoka that feels good!" He said breathlessly. The red-head curled his fingers, causing the man to moan loudly. 

_That spot..._ Hisoka smiled, bobbing his head up and down, hitting that same sweet spot over and over. 

"N-Not there!" Illumi dug his nails into his own shoulder. "S-Stop Hisoka! I'm close!" 

Hisoka persisted, wriggling his fingers once more and making his partner cum into his mouth. 

Illumi let out a weak moan, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't think about anything but the sensation he was feeling. He felt like he was walking on clouds. 

Hisoka pulled away, panting heavily. He wiped his mouth. "I didn't expect you to cum that much, and so thick too." 

Illumi finally recollected his thoughts. "You were the one who offered to help me." 

"Are you going to return the favor?" Hisoka motioned towards his crotch. Illumi went on his hands and knees.

"Put it in." He looked over his shoulder.

"I was thinking of a handjob but this is even better~" He smiled cheekily. 

"We both know you wanted to have sex with me in the first place." He glared. 

"You're right!" Hisoka took off his boxers, covering his cock in more lube. "Ready, I-llu-mi?" He cooed. 

"Just— _Mh!_ " Illumi jolted as Hisoka entered the tip.

Hisoka let out a satisfied breath. "You're still so tight." He kissed Illumi's back. 

Illumi can't believe he was back where he was on the night Hisoka took his virginity. Except for this time, Hisoka was rougher. 

Illumi grunted as Hisoka bit his shoulder. He pushed himself fully in, groaning at the warm feeling.

"I missed this feeling..." Hisoka mumbled. 

"You went in raw, didn't you?" 

"Thought you wouldn't notice." He chuckled. Illumi sucked in his breath, Hisoka beginning to move. A hitched moan escaped from his mouth as Hisoka licked the blood from the bite he left. 

He thrusted into Illumi faster. "S-Stop-" Illumi closed his eyes, clutching the sheets. "H-Hisoka it feels-"

"Good?" He smiled. Illumi moaned, nodding. Hisoka pushed Illumi's head down, making the ravenette fall face flat on the pillow. His ass was in the air, Hisoka taking every chance to ram into it. 

"F-Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" Illumi moaned loudly. "Oh God— _Mh!_ "

Hisoka licked his lips, pounding himself into the man below him as hard as he could. "So cute..." 

Continuous moans spilled out of Illumi's mouth, not even grasping the fact Hisoka was stroking his cock. "F-Fuck Hisoka-" He spewed out high pitched moans. "D-Don't do that, it's sensitive." 

"I want to make you a mess, isn't that obvious, love?" Hisoka grinned, digging the nails he left sharp into Illumi's hips hard enough to draw blood. 

" _Ah!_ " Illumi's eyes widened. Hisoka picked up the pace of his thrusts, stroking even faster. "N-No stop-" His breaths became shaky. "H-Hisoka!" He clenched his teeth, gasping as he came once again.

"I...Ilumi-" Hisoka pulled out, letting himself loose into his own hand. Illumi let his body fall flat on the bed, his breathing intense. 

Hisoka fell back, his head hanging from the bed. "I'm spent." 

"You think you're spent?" Illumi said with annoyance in his voice. He laid on his back, running his hand through his damp hair. "You didn't have to leave such imprints." He let the blood from his let drip from his fingers. 

Hisoka sat up straight. He ran his hands up Illumi's legs, placing kisses on the marks where his nails dug into. He licked the blood, savoring the taste.

"Cut that out." Illumi closed his eyes. Hisoka hummed, kissing the bite mark on his shoulder. 

"I love you." Hisoka kissed his neck. 

"I know that. You tell me often." Illumi let out a breath. 

"I mean, I _love_ you." Hisoka narrowed his eyes. 

Illumi pushed his face away. "Hmph." 

"Don't be mad at me. I told you I don't have any feelings towards Chrollo." Hisoka sulked. "Honestly, I can't quite imagine myself touching anyone that isn't you." He frowned. "So take that as you will. Believe me or not." 

Illumi opened his eyes. "I'm taking a shower. I feel sticky." He sat up. Illumi turned to Hisoka, placing a kiss on his lips and stood up. 

Hisoka grinned. "What a coincidence, I also wanted to shower." He followed the pale man to the bathroom.


End file.
